The trio on an Island in Canada and Magic Spaghett
by summerknights
Summary: It wouldn't let me finish the rest of the title but its The trio on a mysterious Island in Canada and Magic Spaghetti! Its just a wierd story me and my friend thought of while she was reading my other story!R an R and Enjoy!
1. Mistaken Floo powder

The Trio on a mysterious Island in Canada and Magic Spaghetti!

A/N: Once again my title sucks... a lot! This is sorta a lot like my other story but at the same time really different... All 5 books are thrown out the window... which means it has really nothing to do with Harry Potter. It's basically what my friend was thinking when she read my other fic. It might not make any sense and there's a self-insert of my friends and me but that's just cuzz that s basically what the stories about! Oh and if one character (me/Mizuki ) talks to much and starts looking like a Mary Sue...Sorry, but I do talk to much! Oh and if Harry, Ron's and Hermione's characters are a little off, sorry! OR really off sorry again!

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters; Harry, Ron and Hermione belong to J.K.Rowling. My friends belong to themselves, I belong to myself, Mandy's house belongs to her family and I'm not sure whom the school belongs too...

Chapter: Mysterious Island in Canada. (Ok, PEI isn't too mysterious but not many people have heard of it that doesn't live in Canada!)

(a/n: Starts off, mistaken place in the floo powder network!)

"Where are we and how did we get here?" Ron asked looking around a house he had never seen before.

"Well, defiantly not in London!" said Hermione, trying to clean the soot of her robes.

"But the house must belong to a witch or wizard if its connected with the floo network!" said Harry.

"Unless it was mistakenly forgotten to be disconnected (a/n: for lack of memory on what its actually called!)!" said Ron, now looking at all the muggle appliances in the house.

Wow, interesting... is this what the Dursley's house and your house look like?" asked Ron astonished!

"Umm, Ya!" They both said trying not to laugh! Ron was like his dad in some ways.

Just then a girl of about 13 came down the stairs and looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, who are you guys and how did you get in here?" The girl asked.

"Umm, well, I'm Harry, this is Ron and that's Hermione!" said Harry looking at the girl.

"As, in Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger?" she asked

"Ya!" Harry said wondering how she knew their names.

"Oh, cool, how'd you get her? Are you guys' real? Do you want magic spaghetti?" She said all this quite quickly.

"Um, we came using floo powder, I'm pretty sure were real and do we want magic spaghetti? Harry asked the last question to Ron and Hermione.

"YES, I do I want it!" said Ron looking for the kitchen when he noticed he was right in front of it.

Hermione was a little more cautious, and politely declined.

Harry said he'd share with Ron also being a little cautious.

"Fine, and by the way my name is Mandy! What's floo powder?"

"Oh, umm are you a witch?" Hermione asked again cautiously.

"Hmm, not that I know of!" Mandy said smiling.

"Oh!" then she looked at Harry and Ron and whispered,

"Should we trust her, I mean we're in her house, never met her before, probably not in England (because of accent), and she's offering food?"

"I think we can trust her." Harry said looking at Mandy again.

"Yeah" said Ron also looking at her.

"Well, just go in the kitchen, and sit down. Mandy led them to the kitchen and started boiling some water. She added the spaghetti, and Harry, Ron and Hermione asked if they could do anything but Mandy, said they can watch TV if they wanted. (This being magic spaghetti, she didn't want the rest of the world figuring out how to make it.

" So where are we anyway?" Ron asked trying to figure out which appliance was the TV when Hermione took the remote and turned on the TV.

A/N: Hope you liked it. This is the first chapter and tried to keep everyone as close to chracter as possible including Mandy. I've only been to her house about once and I don't think they even have a fireplace but they do now! And I'm also not sure if Mandy knows how to make Spaghetti? Never crossed my mind... But she probably can... I didn't know she could pancakes till a while ago when she got mad at me, (not really) for interrupting this process! So now REVIEW! Seeya Mizuki


	2. Hey this is good!

The trio on a Mysterious Island in Canada and Magic Spaghetti.

A/N: Another thing I forgot to mention! I guess you woulda heard about PEI if you like Tampa Bay Lightning's (hockey team) And Brad Richards on the Tampa Bay Lightning's is from PEI! Personally I don't really like Hockey but I watched the last Stanley cup game for the fun of it becuzz either way PEI semi won since it was Calgary Flames (Is that what it's called?), which is a Canadian team, against Tamba Bay! So either Canada won and the cup would go to Canada or the Cup would come to PEI! Now doesn't it look like I luv Hockey? But I don't and this has nothing to do with my story but boring talk. Umm, I was gonna say something about Mandy but I forget now... something about the Spaghetti but oh well! Oh ya! I'm not all that sure if Mandy even knows the names of Harry, Ron and Hermione?

Disclaimer: FINE THEN! I don't own the characters! K! Ya happy now? It's not like you own them either! They belong to J.K Rowling thank you very much! My long lost something or something etc. relation!

Chapter: Hey this is Pretty Good!

We're in PEI! Mandy called from the kitchen.

"What's that? Where's that?" asked Harry.

"PIE?" Ron said looking confused.

"No, PEI! It's the smallest province in Canada and it's an Island. Haven't you ever read a geography book?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"Oh!"

" I live on an Island?" Mandy asked herself!( Don't worry, she's not that stupid...)

" I still don't get it?" Ron looked around for a place and almost sat on the chair.

" Wait, it's not safe to sit on the chair!"

"Why?" the trio asked.

"Don't ask!"

"Uh... O.k.! And the trio sat on the floor."

" What's on the TV?" Harry asked. Mandy walked to check...

"Oh Much Music? It's a music channel...!"(Duh!)

So Harry, Ron and Hermione watched the TV. for awhile a little interested till...

" It's ready People!" Mandy shouted from the kitchen.

" Hey this smells good!" Ron said sitting down on the chair looking at the spaghetti with meatballs simmering in front of him.

Harry and Hermione both sat opposite sides of Ron and had to admit it did look pretty good.

" Excuse me Mandy but what is magic about this Spaghetti?" Hermione asked looking at a small strand of pasta before stealing it from Ron who wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah what is magic about it?"

"Uhh... hmm..." Mandy looked around and tried to think of something...

"Well, uh... it's a secret! Ya a secret!" Mandy said looking around...

"Hey, this is good! I could like it here!" Harry tried to say but it was hard when your mouth is full of spaghetti...

That, night the trio finally remembered they were going to have to get back... or find a place to stay... Where was the magical place like Diagon Alley around here?

" I know you can stay here! And then tomorrow you can meet my friends! Mizuki would love this! She is absolutely obsessed with Harry Potter and stuff like that!" Mandy said excitedly." and besides my mom won't mind... I think!"

A/N: This story is starting to turn out nothing like I expected! It's not turning out as good without Mandy! It was all her idea to begin with! And I can't talk to her since my msn isn't working and I don't have high-speed! Erg! Anyway sorry this chapter is short but I just remembered I have to much homework to pretend this is part of it! (I isn't aloud to use the computer during the week!) So anyway hope you like sorry it's short and uh... Mandy really is pretty smart... I think she just doesn't show it al the time! (You have to ask the right questions...)


	3. You'se are staying the nights! YaY

The Trio on a Mysterious Island and Magic Spaghetti.

A/N: Try saying that 10 times real fast! Sorry I haven't updated in who knows how long… so lazy! (Starts crying!) Anyway I'm gunna work on this awhile cuzz I think I'm gunna like this story a little… I think either this chapter or the next chapter, I'm gunna take the trio to my school and u can see how obsessed I use to be with them! Anyway that's all fer now… Mizuki

Oh yeah in my last story I fergot to put this but I'm very very sorry fer all my spelling mistakes… And uhh… if any of my friends read in which case I hope they don't this all based on last year like the end of May beginning June sorta thing so yeah…

Disclaimer: YaY, I own the disclaimer and umm… aww… I don't own Harry Potter says that damn lawyer! I think the school belongs to the School district but who know…

Chapter 3: Chapter 3 or uh... I don have a name fer this chapter...

"Hey, mom can Harry, Ron and Hermione stay the night…?" Mandy asked her mom.

"Sure..." Her mom did a double take and looked at the trio, shook her head and nodded again… (a/n: they don' look exactly like the actors! Duh! )

Mandy led them to her room, and showed them around.

"2 options… You can sleep on the floor, or in the closet!" (a/n: there's blankets all over the place!)

"I get the closet shouted Harry since the it's a pretty big closet and the best to hide from the evil bogey man! (a/n: oh… bogey man?)

"Right then…" replied Mandy.

"Me and Ron get the floor!" said Hermione who jumped on the floor only to land and trip Ron…

Harry and Mandy smiled? This made Ron and Hermione pick up a bunch of pillows and throw them at the two… So they had big long pillow fight until after supper when they went downstairs to go on the computer.

"Uh… and what do you use computers for?" asked Ron.

"You defiantly need to take Muggle studies!" said Hermione exasperatedly.

"Hey, Dudley has a computer; I never really had a chance to use it since he threw it out the window one day!"

" Ha ha, Loser" laughed Mandy.

"Anyway, you can do all sorts of things with a computer like talk to people and stuff." said, Hermione very uneducated.

As if on cue, Mandy signed onto msn and started talking to a bunch of people while Ron was looking very amazed at the screen.

Her name was "harry potter, and ron and hermione are at my house!" of course being Mandy, no really believed her and she had no way of proving it… (a/n: but I did! j/k)

After that they decided to go to bed so Harry went to his closet and fell a sleep instantly. Ron and Hermione were on the floor giggling until they finally went to sleep when Mandy told them to shut up…

A/N: Not much but whatever. Next chapter they are going to my school! YAY! I don' like them as much I use to but hey… I is gunna meet them! Well in my dreams anyway! YaY! By the way Mandy moved and now she has a fireplace! Because she didn't have one in her other house! Heh heh heh… Seeya Mizuki


End file.
